Set Fire to the Rain
by LocalXmusicXjellybeanX
Summary: AU. EJ has started his first year at WMHS. Daniel Schuester is Will Schuester's nephew, and just wants to fit in. EJ is gay and not open, but when meets Daniel, he notices that he has a crush on the boy from the moment he saw him. Daniel is related to Mr. Schue and is open, but knows nothing about EJ having a crush on him. Maybe being in ND will help that.


Since I have writers block on my other stories (including my two current syoc's, in which will be updated by or on Sunday, I hope) I figured I would jot down another story that came into my head. Normally, I don't write future fics, but I couldn't help it this time. This may or may not be updated soon.

* * *

_Set Fire to the Rain _

_Chapter 1_

-Ethan's POV-

I had set my copy of _a Game of Thrones_ down and headed to finish getting ready for my first day off school at William McKinley High School, as it would be my first day as a sophomore, and honestly, I wasn't sure how to feel about it.

"You look ready for your first day," I day points out as I adjust my tie, as it would appear normal that what it had been, in which, in this case; crooked. Then I fixed up a pop tart and waited for it to toast.

"Lose the tie. No one wears ties to school anymore, unless, they really need to," my dad points out, as he goes back to checking his invoices. Secretly I agreed that he had a point, rolled my eyes, and then ditched the tie. "Your mom would be proud of you, you know?" he mentions, which sets me back because, I have no idea what to say back.

"I know," is all I could muster as my pop tart pops up, and I begin to eat them, and grab my keys, and head to the car. "I'll be home right after school, unless, they have a curling team, and then I'll be home after tryouts," as I tell him and head out the door. In reality, I really hadn't expected the school to have a curling team, which was popular in England, or some place like that but no one has really heard of it over here. Though, they did have Quidditch teams, in which, I had also doubted would be at this school.

After entering the school I head to the office to fill out my student parking permit, in which was required by the school for those who drove parks, and headed towards my locker if I could ever find it. That was when I ran smack dab into a girl with dyed purple hair, and dark blue contact lenses. She stood, I would guess, about five foot three, and I couldn't guess her weight, I didn't even try to in my head. She was wearing a fandom hoodie, and Adidas wind pants, and song lyrics covered her white Chuck Taylor's.

"I'm Caroline," she tells me happily, as she looks me in the eyes, and I look away as I pretend to be distracted by something on the wall, then I turn my attention back to her. I may as well introduce myself.

"I'm Ethan, and you don't have to know where the locker lots are for the three hundreds do you? I just started here, and I'm rather lost," I mention, as I adjust my backpack, which was starting to annoy my back.

"I do actually. The three hundred lot is in the science wing for some reason. Here, I'll show you," she tells me. "Have you joined any clubs?" she asks me as we walk the stairs to the science wing on the second level of the school.

"I haven't, unless, this school has a curling team," I mention to her, though I was sure I had already known the answer.

"No we don't, though, in states some high school do. Last year, Eric Watters wanted a Quidditch team, but no one supported the idea, so it never happened. Drama club is looking for members though," she tells me as we reach the lockers. Now the next step was to look for my locker. The entire wing was filled with lockers, so I was sure that, that wouldn't be hard to do.

"I'll think about it," I lie to her. I really had no intention to join the theater club. I wasn't into performing arts that much.

"Okay, I'll see you later," I tell her and head to look for my locker. Already, I wanted this nine months over with.

At lunch time I headed to the student activities board, and noticed that they had a glee club. That seemed interesting, and I wondered what school had a list where you write your name down so the bullies could see who was joining, and make them the victim. I just snapped a photo with my phone, and saved it for later. I head back to my locker, and grab my homemade lunch, and head to the court yard. That was when I noticed a boy with red hair (in which, I guess the correct term would have been ginger, but I hated that term) had been sitting by himself, and I headed to sit down with him.

"Hi, may I sit with you?" I ask him, as I walk up to his table.

"Sure, I was reading, I hope that doesn't bother you," he told me, as I take a seat on the other side of him, and I wondered what he was reading.

"Not at all. What are you reading anyways?" I finally get to the point, as I look into his brown eyes, and realize I was already liking him, despite the fact that I hadn't known his name yet.

"_Frankenstein,"_ he tells me. "I'm quite fond of the classics," he tells me. "I'm Daniel," he tells me, and I wonder if he had seen _Penny Dreadful_, and wonder what he would think of Dr. Frankenstein then. I was a fan of him until the last episode of the first season, but I had decided to not mention that just in case.

"I'm Ethan Jorah, but please, EJ or Ethan would be great," I tell him. I didn't bother to tell him as to why I didn't like the name Jorah so much. Having your middle name after a supposed villain from _Game of Thrones_ would do it, despite the fact that I'm a Jorah fan.

"EJ it is," he tells me, and then smiles. "Do you want to go somewhere? I get rather bored of the court yard sooner than I should, and also, it's not to make out, school is so not made for that, even if it is in Hollywood," he tells me. Okay, I didn't need to know that, that aside, I tell him I would love to. I found out it was the music room he was talking about.

"You lead me here?" I complain, as we step inside.

"You're the one that wanted to come, besides, it's so I can prepare for my audition for glee club," he tells me happily, as though, I hadn't complained. He did have a point though.

"Fine, you won me over," I tell him, as I take a seat at the piano bench, as he begins his vocal warm ups, and the to the invisible audience he announces what he's going to sing. Honestly, as he sang, he sounded great, and had an amazing voice. When he finished he had wanted me to sing. I had no idea what to sing until something had popped in my head.

_Last time I talked to you_

_You were lonely and out of place_

_You were looking down on me_

_Lost out in space_

_We laid underneath the stars_

_Strung out and feeling brave_

_I watched the red orange glow_

_I watched you float away_

_Down here in the atmosphere_

_Garbage and city lights_

_You've gone to save your tired soul_

_You've gone to save our lives_

_I turned on the radio_

_To find you on satellite_

_I'm waiting for this sky to fall_

_I'm waiting for a sign_

_All we are_

_Is all so far_

_You're falling back to me_

_You're a star that I can see_

_I know you're out there_

_Somewhere out there_

_You're falling out of reach_

_Defying gravity_

_I know you're out there_

_Somewhere out there_

"You would be perfect for the glee club," he tells me happily as the bell rings, and we gather our things, and head for our classes, and I think to myself that I might have a little crush forming on him. The thing was, I doubted that he shared it back. So if he was trying to glee club, I guess my next move would be audition as well.

"I couldn't find you at lunch time," I hear Caroline announce as she catches up with me, and I wondered how the hell she was able to catch up with me so fast. Had she installed a tracker on me or something when we had talked earlier? I doubted it, but still it was possible.

"I was in the music room," I tell her honestly, just leaving out the detail I was with Daniel. I figured she didn't need to know that part.

"Are you joining the Broadway Wannabees?" she asks me as we step inside the algebra classroom.

"Isn't the drama club, the BW's?" I ask her as we take our seats. I didn't know if I was right, but oh well. It was what I had thought of and that was what I was keeping it as.

"Are you available tonight?" she asks me as class ends and we write down our assignment so we could prepare for the test on Thursday. I wanted to say yes, but I wasn't sure exactly. I couldn't even tell her about Daniel.

* * *

"Yeah. Does six thirty sound good?" I ask her, as it would give me plenty of time to finish everything else.

"Sounds great," she tells me, and heads to her locker. I just hoped she wanted to get in a relationship with me, because, then I would have to tell her the truth; that I was gay, and I wasn't sure how she would take it.

* * *

Okay I decided to scrap the future story, and make it _AU-ish_ instead. So, Daniel isn't Mr. Schue's son, he's his nephew. Polyvore's for this are on my profile. As of right now, I don't have anyone aside Mr. Schue coming back in the story, and is set in a 2015-16 setting, so LSPA hasn't happened yet. As for Sue, I don't know if I'll have her in the story, being as I wouldn't be able keep in character as the villain.

Cast so far: Daniel is portrayed by Calum Worthy, EJ is portrayed by Asa Butterfield.  
Song credits: _Somewhere Out There - _ Our Lady Peace.

Reviews would be lovely.


End file.
